A la découverte de Pourdlard
by RaitaReika
Summary: Albanie et Samantha sont deux amies qui découvrent qu'elles sont des sorcières en recevant leurs lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Dès lors, les deux jeunes filles ne sont pas prêtes de se reposer et vont en voir de toutes les couleurs dans cette aventure magique parfois quelque peu dangereuse.
1. Prologue

**Oh la la ! J'arrive pas à y croire.** _Quoi ?_ **On viens de publier le premier chapitre de notre histoire !** _D'un, c'est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre, et de deux, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. Tu pourras dire ça lorsqu'on l'aura terminée !_ **Toi alors.**

 _ **Et oui, voici le prologue de : " A la découverte de Poudlard ". L'histoire est simple. Ou pas.**_ _ **Comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**_ **( Il n'y a que Albanie et Samantha qui sont à nous, héhé. )**

 _ **Nous, nous excusons pour les fautes et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le téléphone laissait diffuser dans la pièce plongée dans le noire sa sonnerie, bruyante en cette fin de matinée, mais pas suffisante pour faire s'extirper la demoiselle de sous ses grosses couettes bien chaudes. Le silence revint de nouveau, s'accordant à merveille avec la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la chambre. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'écran du portable ne se rallume, laissant s'affichait le numéros de son amie, Samantha, ainsi que sa photo, montrant une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés, châtains clairs qui ondulaient sur ses épaule. Les paupières closes et un immense sourire lui barrant le visage au teint clair.

Cette fois-ci, un grognement sourd parvint du lit où une jeune fille blonde très clair aux yeux bleus apparut, un brouillard épais squattant son esprit. Son teint aussi pâle que la mort apparu avec l'aide du fin filet de lumière qui passait par la petite ouverture que formait la porte pas totalement fermée.

Se redressant en position assise, la demoiselle posa son regard témoignant de son récent réveil sur son cellulaire qui ne cessait de brailler, lui perçant les tympans. Avec lassitude, la jeune fille prit son téléphone et décrocha à l'appelle, portant l'appareil à son oreille, répondant d'une voix enrouée qui démontrait de son agacement d'avoir osé être réveillée à onze heure du matin elle qui aimait profiter des vacances pour se lever tard. Très tard.

« BANIE ! TU NE VAS JAMAIS ME CROIRE ! TU SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI RECUS ?! » Hurla complètement hystérique Samantha.

« Putain Sam, gueule pas ! Non, je ne sais pas ! »

'' Et je m'en fou. '' Eu-t-elle envie d'ajouter alors qu'elle venait de sortir de sa chambre et se dirigeait d'un pas las vers son salon, là où se trouvait ses parents ainsi que son grand-frère, celui-ci lui ressemblant beaucoup. En voyant la demoiselle arriver, tous sourirent avec fierté sans que la concernée n'y prête une quelconque intention. Là, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir pourquoi son amie l'avait réveillé de si tôt et pourquoi elle lui gueulait comme une truie dans les oreilles. Puis, accessoirement, le lui faire regretter, mais ça, ce sera pour un peu plus tard.

Elle finit par partir s'asseoir – pour ne pas dire s'affaler tel un cachalot des mers, sur le canapé, baillant tout en attrapant distraitement l'enveloppe que lui tendait son frère. Celle-ci, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse, son adresse, était écrite à l'encre verte émeraude. Le tous, sans timbre.

« J'ai reçus une lettre à mon nom avec mon adresse qui me dit que je suis inscrite à une école appelée Poudlard ! Attend, je te la lis. » Continua Samantha.

Alors que son amie lisait avec enthousiasme sa lettre, Albanie en faisait de même, ne remarquant en rien qu'il s'agissait de la même.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Miss Lucie,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, Chère Miss Lucie, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe._

Soupirant, Albanie se reporta à la voix surexcitée de son amie, tout en repliant la lettre pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe.

« C'est pas génial ?! » Demanda-t-elle, permettant aisément à la jeune fille de deviner son amie sautillant partout en criant comme une folle partout chez elle.

« Si... » Soupira-t-elle en se levant, la lettre toujours en main. « On va même pouvoir faire nos achats scolaire ensemble. » Déclara-t-elle sans trop y faire attention, comme si sa bouche parlait sans que son cerveau ne lui en ait donné l'ordre.

« Tu l'as reçus aussi ?! YOUPI ! »

Éloignant bien vite et bien loin le combiné de son oreille en grimaçant, la demoiselle blonde se frotta le visage de son autre main qu'elle venait de libérer en prenant sa lettre de la main qui tenait son téléphone.

Toujours présente dans la pièce, et la fixant avec toujours autant de joie et de fierté, sa famille attendait sagement que son amie n'émerge complètement de son sommeil, ce qui, par la suite, permettrait à l'information de monter jusqu'au cerveau. Ce qui enchaînera sur une réaction comme celle-ci :

« JE SUIS UNE SORCIERE ?! »

* * *

 _ **Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**LA, c'est le chapitre un !** _Ouuuuuiiiii * lève les yeux au ciel*_ **Quoi ? T'es pas contente ?** _Si, mais je trouve juste que tu t'emballes un peu trop. On dirais que tu as rencontré Alan Rickman, sérieux._ **Alan ~ * rêvasse *** _Bon, je suis bonne à faire la présentation toute seule._

 _Et nous revoilà pour ce premier chapitre de : " A la découverte de Poudlard. ". J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plairas autant que le prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Comme d'habitude, J. K. Rowling est la propriétaire des personnages et de l'univers. Sam et Banie sont à nous, donc, pas touche la mouche !_

 _Je m'excuse pour nous deux des fautes et_ _ **bonne lecture !**_ _Tien ? Tu es de retour ?_

* * *

COLLEGE POURDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Trois robes de travail ( noires ), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu ( noir )

Une paire de gants protecteurs ( en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable )

Une cape d'hiver ( noire avec attaches d'argent )

Chaque vêtements devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élèves devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le Livre des sors et enchantements_ ( niveau 1 ), de Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignon magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble.

« Mais c'est quoi ces nom, sérieux ?! » S'exclama soudain Samantha qui marchait à côté d'Albanie dans la rue, et lisait, tout comme elle, la liste des fournitures avec étonnement et amusement pour Albanie qui s'amusait d'entendre les commentaires de son amie ; y participant parfois. « Emeric G. Changé, Arsenius Beaulitron : son prénom me fait penser à l'arsenic ! Norbert Dragonneau, Quentin Jentremble ! Non mais je rêve, je suis bien contente d'être née en France, moi je te le dis. »

Revenant sur sa liste, la blonde entreprit de finir de la lire, tout en écoutant d'une oreille, les commentaires de Sam.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

« Tu crois qu'il faudra dire « abracadabra » pour jeter un sort ? » Demanda de manière innocente son amie châtain, faisant pouffer la blonde avant de faire comme si elle tenait une baguette dans la main, et récitant la formule magique d'un air concentré mais tellement comique.

1 chaudron ( modèle standard en étain, taille 2 )

« Je vais voir si lorsque je tombe dedans, je deviendrais forte comme Obélix après. » Déclara cette fois-ci Albanie, créant un nouveau fou rire. Elles allaient mourir avant d'avoir pus acheter leurs fournitures.

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

« Cristal ?! Mais ça va coûter une blinde ! » S'écria Samantha, ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers elle à cette phrase hurlée.

1 télescope

« Eh, mais il nous prenne pour les enfants de Rothschild ! C'est pas possible ! » Continua-t-elle.

1 balance en cuivre

« …Tu crois qu'ils acceptent de faire payer en plusieurs fois ? » Demanda Samantha en se tournant vers Albanie qui haussa les épaules. C'était une bonne question fit remarquer la blonde.

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

« Crapaud ?! » Déclara avec surprise Albanie. « Mais qui voudrait prendre un crapaud ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Samantha qui frissonna avant de déclarer :

« Pas moi en tout cas. Et avec mon allergie au chat, je vais être obligé de prendre un hibou. J'espère qu'il y en aura des jolies ? »

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDES LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Repliant la lettre, Albani regardait son ami qui affichait une moue décomposé.

« Mes parents vont être ruiné rien qu'après avoir acheter mes fournitures. »

Affirmant, la blonde fut soudain traverser par un éclat de lucidité, qui était plutôt égale à une question importante. Et qu'on se le dise, primordiale.

« Tu connais un magasin qui vend ça toi ? »

Se tournant vers son amie blonde, Samantha semblait s'être figée mais marchait toujours. Et ce n'est qu'après un énième clignement des yeux, que la demoiselle se décida à parler.

« Non. » Et cela ne semblait pas plaire à Albanie qui se demandait où elles pouvaient bien acheter tout cela et ce, sans se ruiner. « Mais d'après ce qui est écrit, on doit se rendre au « Chaudron Baveur », dans une petite ruelle que je connais, bien que je n'y sois jamais allé. Là-bas, il faut demander le « chemin de traverse ». Me demande pas ce que c'est, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais, apparemment, c'est là-bas que l'on doit aller et où l'on pourra acheter tout cela avant de pleurer car on aura plus d'argent. » Expliqua la châtain en regardant l'une des feuilles présentent dans l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçus de Poudlard.

Gardant le silence, Albanie suivit Samantha qui semblait savoir parfaitement où elle allait... Ou presque. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout parmi sa lettre et sa liste, et se demanda où son amie avait bien pus lire qu'il fallait aller au « Chaudron Baveur ». Il n'y avait rien écrit d'autre sur la sienne. Faisant confiance à la demoiselle châtain, la blonde la suivit à travers les rues plutôt calmes en cette heure de l'après-midi à Bordeaux, marchant à travers la petite foule qui braillait à n'en plus finir. Albanie ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, essayant de guetter un magasin nommé le « Chaudron Baveur. ». Après un long moment à regarder le nom de chaque ruelle devant lesquelles elles passaient et à demander aux passants qui, soient ne savaient tout simplement pas, soient leurs riaient au nez en s'amusant à dire qu'elles avaient l'imagination débordante, les deux amies s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre et sale qui ne plut guère à Albanie qui attrapa un bout de la manche de son amie qui elle, ne semblait pas affectée par l'atmosphère lugubre des lieux, à croire qu'elle y était habitué. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître de l'extérieur, car elle non plus, elle n'aimait pas l'endroit.

« Heu, Sam ? » L'appela-t-elle à voix basse, frissonnant en apercevant un sans-abris pas très net dans un coin qui la fixait de ses yeux vitreux, une bouteille fraîchement entamée à la main et les cadavres de ses cousines autour de l'homme. « T'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? »

« Bah oui, regarde ! _Le Chaudron Baveur_ » S'exclama-t-elle en montrant du doigts un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé être une petite librairie et une boutique de disques. Si Samantha ne lui avait pas montré, Albanie ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre, parmi le peu de personne qui passait dans l'étroite ruelle, n'y faisait attention. C'était comme si elles avaient été les seules à le voir. Même le clochard douteux ne semblait pas le voir.

« Heu... » Albanie était encore moins rassurée. Surtout lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur avec Samantha qui, elle aussi, se faisait petite. L'endroit était sombre et misérable. Inquiétant les deux demoiselles qui restaient près l'une de l'autre. De vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fumait une longue pipe. Une petit homme en chapeau haut de forme parlait à un barman chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante. Lorsque Samantha et Albanie entrèrent, un silence de plomb s'abattit. Tous se demandaient qui étaient les deux jeunes filles visiblement « Moldus » qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éloigner de la sortie, prête à tout moment pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuir.

« Je le sens pas, Sam. Je le sens pas du tout. » Chuchota son amie blonde à son oreille avant de sursauter lorsqu'un jeune homme au teint pâle vint à leur rencontre, visiblement nerveux. L'une de ses paupières était agitée de tics.

'' C'est nous qui devrions être nerveuse ! '' Pensa Samantha alors que la voix de l'homme s'éleva.

« P... P... Puis-je v... v... vous a... aider ? » Balbutia l'homme portant un turban violet sur la tête tout en se triturant les mains. Samantha ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la vision de l'homme ridicule. Comme si il avait peur d'elles.

« Heu... Peut-être » Commença Albanie accompagnée d'un sourcil relevé et d'un regard jeté discrètement vers Samantha qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. '' Il faut rester polie. '' Se répétait-elle inlassablement. Pas que ce soit le fait que l'homme bégayait qui lui donnait envie de rire, mais plutôt le fait qu'un adulte ait peur de deux gamines de onze ans pas rassurées.

« V... V... Vous êtes bi... bien ici pou... pour ache... acheter vos fourn... fournitures po... pour Poudlard ? » Réussit à demander l'homme, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille des deux amis. Samantha s'avança donc, créant un sursaut chez le jeune homme qui tremblait en regardant avec peur les sourcils de la demoiselle maintenant méfiante se rapprocher dangereusement.

« Oui. Comment vous savez ? »

Sa voix démontrait qu'au moindre faux pas, elle le lui ferait regretter. Elle avait peut-être que onze ans, mais elle avait un peu trop d'audace.

« Je.. J'ai... Vu... Vo... votre lettre a... avec l... l'emblème de l'é... l'école et j... je suis mo... moi-même, pro... professeur là... là-bas. »

Les demoiselles se regardèrent pour ensuite lâcher un « Ooooh ! » L'air de dire : « C'est pour ça... ». Puis, dans un sourire sincère et doux qui fit rougir le professeur, les demoiselles acquiescèrent sur le fait qu'elles cherchaient à aller au chemin de traverse. Grimaçant un sourire, le professeur qui, au passage, s'appelait Quirrell et enseignait les défenses contre les forces du mal les conduisit gentiment jusqu'à l'arrière du bar. Là-bas, il sortit sa baguette sous les yeux pétillants des deux jeunes filles qui avaient hâte de posséder la leur et compta les briques sur le mûr, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de sa baguette magique. La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut au milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre aux deux amis de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant elles à pertes de vue.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux demoiselles s'aventuraient dans le chemin de traverse, tandis que le professeur Quirrell avait déjà disparut derrière elle. Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait : « Chaudrons – toutes tailles – cuivre, étain, argent – touillage automatique – modèle pliables. ». Les deux amies auraient voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires, elles regardaient de tous côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois : les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Une petite femme rondelette regardait la vitrine apothicaire en hochant la tête :

« Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente grammes de foie de dragon, c'est de la folie... » Marmonna-t-elle.

Une hululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. ». Quelques garçons de l'âge de Samantha et Albanie avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle était exposés des balais volants.

« Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide. »

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.

« Dommage que mes parents n'est pas pu venir. » S'exclama Albanie émerveillée.

« Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas voulut venir, ils ratent quelque chose d'énorme. » Dit Samantha dans le même état.

Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux amies visitaient les lieux, ayant quelque peu oublié durant un moment pourquoi elles étaient ici.

Se stoppant, Samantha fut percutée par Albanie qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, la ramenant par la même occasion sur terre. Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde demanda pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée comme ça sans prévenir, et elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un doigts levé en direction d'un grand bâtiments d'une blancheur de neige qui dominait les boutiques alentours. Il s'agissait de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Se regardant, les filles comprirent sans grand mal, surtout Samantha qui avait des instructions pour qu'on la guide, qu'elles devaient rentrer pour retirer de l'argent. Sans attendre, elles s'en approchèrent. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un...

« On dirait un nain ! » S'exclama Samantha sans pour autant que celui-ci l'entende, se penchant vers Albanie.

« Je dirais plutôt un gobelin. » Déclara Albanie.

Celle-ci était une grande fan de comte magique et autres. C'est pourquoi elle en connaissait un rayons sur les créatures magiques. Comme les gobelins.

Le gobelin avait environs une tête de moins que Samantha qui était la plus petite des deux. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Par réflexe, les demoiselles en firent de même pour le saluer avant de se retrouver devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle était gravés ces mots :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui vient prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiments de ta folle hardiesse.

« Ouais, bah j'irais pas m'amuser à les contrarier moi. Quand tu vois leurs tronches. » S'exclama Samantha avant d'entrée, suivit par Albanie qui elle, ricanait sans pour autant la contredire, bien au contraire.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux alors qu'elles entraient dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie dur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Les deux amies s'approchèrent du comptoir.

« Hum, heu, bonjour ? » Commença Samantha en s'adressant à un gobelin de manière polié mais mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces créatures. « On est venu pour retirer de l'argent... »

Le gobelin les scruta un moment, avant de tendre la main en direction de la lettre de Poudlard que les demoiselles avaient encore en main. Attendant par la suite, le gobelin commença par Albanie qui reçus, par la suite, une bourse de 500 Gallions, suffisante pour payer toutes ses affaires selon le gobelin. En revanche, lorsqu'il passa à Samantha, le procédé fut différent.

Le gobelin se pencha un peu plus, ses longs doigts se pliant sur le comptoir, ne rassurant pas les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient se rapetisser au fur et à mesure.

« Vous avez votre clés ? » Demanda le gobelin à Samantha qui haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Se tournant vers Albanie, celle-ci semblait tout aussi surprise qu'elle à en juger par ses sourcils levés.

Samantha plongea alors sa main dans son enveloppe, à la recherche de ce qu'il demandait car après tout, peut-être qu'elle y était mais qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention ? Et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle en sortir une petite clés en or, la donnant par la suite au gobelin. Celui-ci sembla examiner la clés avant de prendre la parole.

« Très bien. Je vais vous faire accompagner jusqu'à votre coffre. Gripsec ! »

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall. Le gobelin leur tenait la porte. Il les avait menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Il n'y avait pas de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Gripsec siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent grimpés tous les trois, le wagonnet les emporta.

Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.

Malgré le vent, les deux amies ouvraient grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, elles remarquèrent un jet de flammes au bout de la galerie mais elles ne purent en voir plus, le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites. Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petit porte. Gripsec ouvrit la porte avec l'aide de la clés de Samantha qui se demandait toujours pourquoi, elle, elle avait le droit à un coffre, et pas Albanie ? Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Samantha comme Albanie découvrirent avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.

« Mais t'es gaver riche ! » S'exclama Albanie avec un grand sourire, sous les yeux écarquillés de la châtain qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle était, à elle toutes seule, plus riche que toutes sa familles et des deux côtés. Sachant qu'elle était nombreuse.

Albanie aida ensuite son amie à remplir un sac de pièce, avant que la voie du gobelin ne s'élève derrière elle.

« Celle en or sont des Gallions » Expliqua-t-il. « En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans un Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. »

« Facile pour lui. » Chuchota Samantha à l'oreille d'Albanie qui ricana avant de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà oublié, arrachant un rire franc à son amie qui termina de remplir le sac avant de se tourner vers le gobelin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Se retrouvant enfin à l'extérieur, Albanie et Samantha grimacèrent en étant ébloui par la lumière du soleil éclatant. Toutes deux étaient impatientes, sans savoir trop pourquoi, de dépenser leurs argents. Peu importait combien valait les Gallions en euros, elles étaient libres d'en faire ce que bon leurs semblait, alors qu'elles n'avaient que onze ans.

« On ferait mieux de commencer par nos uniformes non ? » Proposa Albanie, approuvée bien vite par Samantha.

Sans attendre, elles allèrent à « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». Là, elle eurent leur uniformes pour Poudlard ainsi que toutes leurs affaires vestimentaires. Ensuite, elles s'occupèrent des livres en allant chez « Fleury et Bott ». Elles achetèrent leurs fournitures, avant de repasser devant le magasin de hibou. S'arrêtant, Samantha prit Albanie par le bras, et la traîna dans le magasin. Elle voulait un hibou ou une chouette. Et elle l'aurait. Alors que son amie parcourait le magasin de l'on, en large et en travers, Albanie, elle, visitait, regardant des hiboux. Après un moment, elle fut rejoint par Samantha qui tenait une cage où dedans, se trouvait une chouette effraie qui somnolait. Souriant, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain demanda si Albanie trouvait son bonheur, ce à quoi elle répondit en montrant du doigts l'une des cages enfermant un hibou moyen duc. Payant donc les deux hibou – Samantha ayant offert le grand Duc à Albanie qui n'avait pas les moyens pour se l'acheter et ce, malgré les protestations de son amie, les deux amies ressortirent de la boutique, conquise et partirent pour le dernier magasin.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle elles pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient : « Ollivander – Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

A leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Albanie s'y assit en attendant son tour. Samantha avait ses yeux remplit d'étoiles. Elle adorait cette boutique. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

« Bonjour » Dit une voix douce.

Samantha sursauta, arrachant un ricanement à Albanie qui se reçus par la suite un regard noir par son amie.

Un vieille homme se tenait devant elles. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

« Bonjour » Répondit Samantha quelque peu mal à l'aise. Comme impressionnée par l'homme d'âge très avancé.

« Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr » S'exclama l'homme sous les regards perdus des deux jeunes filles. « Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Samantha Geller. Vous avez les yeux de votre grand-père. Je me souvient quand il est venu acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 23,5 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de merisier et contenant un cheveux de vélane ».

La réaction de Samantha fut immédiate. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, fixant sans le croire le vieil homme devant elle.

« Mon grand père était un sorcier ?! » Se tournant vers Albanie qui malgré tout, lui sourirait, elle revint vers Ollivander, s'exclamant d'une petite voix. « C'est pour ça que moi j'ai un coffre, mon grand-père du côté de mon père était un sorcier... Remarque, je n'aurais jamais pus le savoir, il est mort avant que je naisse. » Son regard se faisait soudain nostalgique.

Mr Ollivander acquiesça puis s'approcha de Samantha. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient soudain quelque chose d'angoissant.

« Votre grand père l'avait tout de suite adoré et choisi. Enfin, c'est plutôt la baguette qui l'avait choisi, et non pas le sorcier. »

Celui-ci était si près de Samantha qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, que leur nez se touchaient presque. La jeune fille distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieille homme. D'un doigts long et blanc, l'homme vint déplacer une mèche de cheveux pour la mettre derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille avant d'hocher la tête, puis, au grand soulagement de la demoiselle, il se tourna vers Albanie.

« Albanie ! Albanie Lucie! J'avais également hâte de vous rencontrer. Je suis à vous dans un instant, le temps de m'occuper de votre amie. »

La blonde hocha la tête de haut en bas tandis qu'il revenait vers Samantha à qui elle adressa un regard. Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains fut interrompu par la voix du vieil homme.

« De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Heu.. Je suis droitière si c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Répondit Samantha mais Mr Ollivander semblait perdus dans son travail.

« Tendez le bras. Voilà »

Il mesura son bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'au pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

« Chaque baguette de cher Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Miss Geller. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisant que les nôtres. »

'' Il est entrain de venter les louanges de son magasin. J'hallucine.'' Pensa Samantha en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires – l'écartement des narines notamment. Ce qui surpris la demoiselle. Quelle était l'intérêt d'avoir l'écartement de ses narines ? C'est avec la main que l'on utilise la baguette, pas le nez !

« Ça ira comme ça » Dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. « Essayez donc celle-ci, Miss Geller. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu. »

Samantha prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant complètement idiote ! Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre. Ainsi de suite, elle essaya plusieurs baguettes, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivender, et, il fallait l'avouer, elle comme Albanie commençait à en avoir franchement marre. Puis, il lui en fit essayer une autre. Une baguette en bois de if avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon, 31,5 centimètres, étonnamment sifflante. Aussitôt la baguette en main, Samantha sentit une drôle de chaleur l'envahir. La baguette l'avait choisit.

Souriant avec joie et fierté avant de payer, Samantha échangea sa place avec Albanie qui sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes, impatiente, le manège recommença, tout aussi long.

« Un client difficile » Commenta Mr Ollivender d'un air satisfait. « Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous correspond. Voyons celle-ci : Bois et ventricule de dragon, 31 centimètres. »

Comme pour Samantha, une chaleur se diffusa en elle, signifiant que la baguette venait de la choisir. Enfin. Payant tout en remerciant l'homme pour sa patience, les deux amies sortirent avec hâte, mais un immense sourire barrant leur visage. Ce soir, elles pourront envoyer leurs lettres de confirmation, et dans un mois, elle pourrons faire leur rentrer à Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie.

* * *

 _ **Reviews ?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Dans l'histoire : " A la découverte de Poudlard ", je voudrais le chapitre deux !** _Reika tu es impossible._ **Bah quoi ?** _Rien rien._

 _Bon, bah on a plus vraiment besoin de présentation. Comme on l'a déjà dit et comme on risque de le dire dans les prochains chapitres, les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas sauf Banie et Sam._

 ** _Nous, nous excusons pour les fautes et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Depuis que les deux jeunes filles étaient revenu du chemin de traverse, elle ne cessait de raconter avec toujours cette même lueur dans les yeux la description du lieux magique où elles avaient fait leurs achats pour Poudlard. D'ailleurs, les demoiselles avaient de suite écrit la lettre de réponse à peine avaient-elles posé un pieds chez elles sous les regards surpris de leur famille. Samantha qui s'amusait à cajoler sa chouette – sa mère avait faillit s'étouffer en buvant son café en voyant la châtain rentrer avec sa cage, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Owl, à lire les livres scolaires – en particulier celui de potion. Elle sentait qu'elle allait adorer cette matière. Elle n'avait, cependant, rien dit sur le fait que son grand-père Geller était un sorcier et que celui-ci lui avait laissé une sacrée fortune dans un coffre. Elle avait juste dit que tous les sorciers avaient un coffre à la banque des sorciers. Et que donc, ses parents n'étaient pas à poil financièrement. ( cela avait rassuré sa mère ).

Albanie, elle, avait tout raconté dans les moindres détailles – sauf la partie sur le grand-père de Samantha, son amie lui ayant demandé de garder cela secret pour le moment. Et pour sa part, elle lisait tout les livres, sans exceptions. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui était de son hibou, ses parents avaient été surpris. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'appeler Samantha pour la remercier de l'avoir acheté pour leur fille.

Après cela, fut le temps des au-revoir. Habitant dans le sud ouest de la France, Albanie et Samantha devaient prendre un premier train jusqu'à Londres, puis aller à la gare de King's Cross d'où partait leur train pour Poudlard à onze heure précise sur la voie 9 ¾ . Et comme les billets avaient été offert par Poudlard, les demoiselles n'avaient rien eu à payer. En revanche, leurs parents ne pouvaient venir, faute de moyen pour payer le billet également. Alors les deux familles étaient là, sur le quai du train en partance pour la capitale de l'Angleterre sous les yeux médusés des passants qui regardaient avec curiosité et étonnement leurs grosses valises et surtout, Owl et Eyed, le hibou moyen duc d'Albanie qui s'agitait dans sa cage, voulant sortir à tout prix. Bien que sa chouette restait calme, Samantha savait pertinemment que si elle ouvrait sa cage, il sortirait en furie pour se dégourdir les ailes.

S'éloignant de sa mère, Samantha se tourna vers son père qui lui sourit avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, lui murmurant combien il était fier d'elle, et lui faisant promettre d'envoyer des lettres chaque semaine pour leur raconter. Du côté d'Albanie, celle-ci était tout aussi émue, retenant ses larmes de partir si loin de ses parents et de son frère. Oh, bien sur qu'elles avaient toutes les deux hâtent d'y être, mais au prix d'être loin de ses parents. Elles priaient d'ailleurs pour se retrouver dans la même classe. L'idée même d'être avec des inconnues les effrayaient. Pas le fait qu'ils seraient sûrement anglais – les demoiselles avaient découvert avec joie que, grâce à la magie, elles parlaient couramment l'anglais ! Samantha se faisait d'ailleurs un plaisir de parler british avec son père qui, parfois, était largué.

Après un long voyage en train, les demoiselles se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin à dix heures et demie devant King's Cross. Elles avaient prit un chariot pour transporter plus aisément leurs affaires et s'affairaient désormais à chercher désespérément la voie 9 ¾ sans jamais la trouver. Il n'y avait que la voie 9 et la voie 10 comme indiquait les gros chiffres en plastiques au-dessus de chacun des deux quai et rien du tout au milieu. La gorge sèche, les deux amies se demandèrent ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire. Comme à Bordeaux, la chouette et le hibou enfermés dans leurs cage intriguaient les autres voyageurs et elles sentaient des regards se tourner vers elles.

Après un moment à chercher en vain, elles demandèrent à un employé où se trouvait le train en destination de Poudlard. Celui-ci les regarda comme si elles venaient d'une autre planètes. N'aimant pas cela , Samantha, qui avait un tempérament de feu, reprit en demandant la voie 9 ¾ avec dureté. Cette fois-ci, le rire de l'homme s'éleva dans les airs alors qu'il s'éloignait, lâchant des « Voie 9 ¾ , non mais je vous jure ces français. ». Cette fois, c'est Albanie qui s'agaça, lâchant en français, ne souhaitant pas avoir d'ennui : « La française vous envoie vous faire foutre, monsieur ! » sous le regard surpris de son amie.

« Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire Banie. »

Levant les yeux au ciel sous le sourire de Samantha, les amies reprirent leur marche, tout en paniquant lorsque Samantha leva les yeux sur l'Horloge pour constater que le train pour Poudlard partait dans vingt minutes. L'angoisse grimpant en flèche, leurs cœur tambourinant dans leurs poitrine, les demoiselles ne savaient plus du tout quoi faire.

« Peut-être qu'il faut faire comme le professeur au turban violet à fait au pub ? Pour nous mener au chemin ? » Proposa en toute logique Albanie avant que la main de Samantha ne la stoppe.

Se tournant vers elle, la blonde fronça les sourcils, lorsque des voix s'élevèrent non loin d'elles, et de manière parfaitement audible.

« La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre » Dit une des voix.

Elle firent aussitôt volte-face en direction du groupe pour voir une petite femme replète parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Chacun des garçons poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle des deux amies. Et chacun d'eux avait un hibou.

Le cœur battant, les deux jeunes filles allèrent se placer derrière eux avec leurs propre chariot et décidèrent de les suivre. Elles étaient suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« C'est quoi le numéro de la voie ? » Demanda la mère des quatre garçons.

« 9 ¾ » Répondit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. « Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard. »

« Tu n'est pas assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier. » Lui répondit sa mère.

A présent, Albanie et Samantha n'avaient plus de doute à avoir. Ce groupe étaient des sorciers et allait à la voie 9 ¾ pour Poudlard. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à les suivre. Se jetant un même sourire, heureuse et rassurée, elles reportèrent leur attention sur celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons qui se dirigeait vers les voies 9 et 10. Elles l'observèrent attentivement avant d'ouvrir les yeux en le voyant disparaître comme par magie. Puis ce fut au tour de jumeaux qui s'amusaient à faire tourner leur mère en bourrique en échangeant leur identité. Cela eu le don de faire rire Albanie qui rougit lorsque l'un des deux posa son regard sur elle et lui fit un clin d'œil, ayant remarqué leurs présence.

« Ah, l'amour. » Souffla Samantha avant de se recevoir un coup dans les côtes par son amie blonde qui rougissait en la fusillant du regard.

« Ta gueule Sam. »

Ricanant, les deux jeune filles reportèrent leur attention sur le groupe qui avaient déjà disparut. Sans attendre, les deux demoiselles firent comme les autres, tournant leurs chariot en direction de la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, paraissant drôlement solide, elle s'avancèrent alors en poussant leurs chariot et en marchant de plus ne plus vite. Alors que la barrière se rapprochaient, les deux amies ne pouvant plus reculer, elles fermèrent les yeux, prête pour le choc. Mais rien. Rouvrant les yeux en se stoppant, elles virent avec merveille une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de leurs tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ».

Samantha se tourna derrière elle et vit une arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquant : Voie 9 ¾. Elles avaient réussi à trouver le train.

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Albanie et Samantha poussèrent leurs chariot le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre. Elles se stoppèrent un moment à côté d'un petit groupe qui se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks. Attirée par la conversation, Samantha se tourna vers eux.

« Aller, montre-nous ça, Lee, vas-y »

Le garçon souleva le couvercle de la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains et tout le monde se mit à hurler en voyant surgir une longue patte velue. Samantha qui avait une vue parfaite sur le contenu de la boîte fut parcourut d'un horrible frisson et fit un bond loin en hurlant : « Putain de bordel de merde ! », attirant l'attention sur elle. Albanie se tourna vers son amie et fronça les sourcils en la voyant tétanisée. Se tournant, elle comprit pourquoi et la prit par le bras avec son chariot pour l'éloigner le plus possible de l'araignée. Elle savait son amie phobique des araignées. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle phase une crise ou autre.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que les deux amies – Samantha ayant reprit contenance bien qu'elle était par moment parcourut de frisson, trouvèrent une place dans un compartiment vide. S' installant, elles soufflèrent de bien être, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se poser et d'être arriver à destination.

Lorsque le train partit, les deux amies regardaient avec joie le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre, ignorant les autres élèves qui passaient devant leur cabine. C'est après un moment qu'un petit groupe de garçon se posta à l'entrée de leur compartiment. Il y avait un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenant debout fièrement. C'est cheveux blonds étaient plaqué en arrière par trois tonnes de gèle coiffant et ses yeux bleus regardaient les deux amies de haut, les agaçants. Il était accompagné par deux gorilles à l'air féroce mais surtout idiot.

Se regardant, Albanie et Samantha se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient à les regarder ainsi fixement. Après un moment, Samantha prit la parole.

« On peux vous aider ? »

Le garçon ricana.

« Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle » Dit le garçon d'un air détaché. « Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. »

Samantha ne pus retenir son ricanement alors qu'Albanie se contentait de sourire avec amusement. Le dit Drago fusilla Samantha du regard.

« Mon nom te fait rire ? » Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

« Ouais. » Répondit Samantha sans pour autant s'arrêter, ce qui énerva un peu plus le blond.

Ne souhaitant pas créer de bagarre, Albanie reprit la parole, attirant l'attention du blond.

« Tu nous veux quoi sinon ? Tu es venu ici juste pour te présenter toi et tes toutous ? »

Fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, Malefoy se tourna vers Albanie avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air supérieur et hautain qui agaça les deux amies.

« Vous êtes dans mon compartiment. »

Se regardant, les deux jeune filles eurent la même idée et après un sourire non dissimulé, elles se levèrent, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose avant de se rasseoir. Cette fois, ce fut Samantha qui répondit.

« Désolé, on a trouvé ton nom nul part. Donc... » Dit-elle en terminant par un signe de main pour leur faire comprendre de partir.

D'un air irrité, Drago et ses deux gorilles s'en allèrent, après avoir lâché avec haine : « Je ne serais pas étonné que vous soyez à Gryffondor. ». Riant de bon cœur, Samantha finirent par se calmer. Puis, après un moment, la châtain se tourna vers la blonde.

« Gryffondor ? »

Voyant ce que voulait dire Samantha, Albanie lui sourit avant de lui expliquer.

« Voilà, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans un livre que j'ai feuilleté dans le magasin pour nos livres scolaire, il existe quatre maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle – si j'ai bonne mémoire, et Serpentard. Et apparemment, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne s'entendent pas du tout. »

Hochant la tête, Samantha se tourna vers Owl qui restait calmement dans sa cage.

« J'espère qu'on ne sera pas dans la même maison que lui. »

Après, le reste du voyage fut calme. Les deux amies perlaient entre elles de tout et de rien, ricanant par moment. Elle ne furent interrompu que par l'arriver d'une jeune fille qui cherchait le crapaud d'un garçon nommé Neville et des jumeaux roux qu'elles avaient vu à King's Cross. Eux aussi à la recherche du crapaud et à la découverte de première année pas encore rencontré.

« Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. » Retentit une voix dans le train.

Se regardant, les deux amies enfilèrent leurs robe de sorcier avant d'attendre d'être arrivé. Samantha, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de laisser ses affaires ici. En particulier Owl, mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Samantha qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé toute la journée dans le train. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et les deux amies entendirent une voix grave.

« Les premières année, par ici. Suivez-moi »

Levant la tête, Albanie et Samantha en restèrent sans voix. Un véritable géant se tenait devant elles. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement. Celui-ci dominait largement la foule.

« Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit le géant Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Albanie pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, renifla à plusieurs reprises.

« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. » S'exclama Hagrid en se tournant vers eux. « Après le prochain tournant. »

Il y eu alors un grand « Oooooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tour pointues étincelait de toutes les fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

« Pas plus de quatre par barque » Lança Hagrid en montant dans une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Samantha et Albanie partagèrent leurs barque avec deux garçons. L'un était roux et les deux amies l'avaient reconnu comme étant l'un des fils de la femme replète de King's Cross, grand avec des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage et les yeux bleus. Il s'appelait Ron Weasley. Et l'autre, un dénommé Harry Potter était petit, maigre et pâle, avaient des cheveux noirs en bataille et de grand yeux verts. Le dénommé Ron fut surprit que les demoiselles ne connaissent pas Harry Potter. Samantha avait alors déclaré comme si c'était normal : « Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, la magie était pour nous une science encore inexploité par l'homme. Donc non on ne connais pas le Grand Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-à-survécu. ».

« Tout le monde est casé ? » Cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. « Alors, EN AVANT ! »

Dans un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la hautes silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

« Baissez la tête » Dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

« Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? » Demanda Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.

« Trévor ! » S'écria Neville en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

« Tout le monde est là ? » Demanda Hagrid une nouvelle fois puis il leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

* * *

 ** _Reviews ?_**


	4. Chapter 3

_Je me demande ce que l'on pourrait dire de nouveau ?_ **Voici le chapitre trois ? Peut-être ?** _Ouais..._

 _ **Nous, nous excusons pour les fautes et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première années » annonça Hagrid.

« Merci Hargid. » Remercia la sorcière. « Je m'en occupe. »

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison de Samantha et Albanie aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Albanie et Samantha entendaient la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur la droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligèrent à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard » Commença le professeur McGonagall. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitué une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

Samantha se tourna vers Albanie qui lui fit un clin d'œil l'air de dire : « Je te l'avais dit. »

« Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bon résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, amis chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdre des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura le cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez. Samantha et Albanie sourirent en voyant Harry qui essayait d'aplatir d'un geste fébrile ses cheveux.

« Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt » Reprit le professeur MacGonagall. « Attendez-moi en silence. »

Elle quitta la salle. Les deux amies avaient la gorge serrée par le trac.

« Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? » Demanda Harry à Ron.

« J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Samantha et Albanie se regardèrent avec horreur. Des tests ? Mais comment allaient-elles faire ? Elles ne connaissaient rien au monde magique ! Leurs parents étaient Moldus ! Et même si le grand père paternel de Samantha était un sorcier, il était mort avant sa naissance, sans oublier qu'il avait caché cela à sa famille. Et si ils demandaient de jeter un sort ?

Paniquant, les deux jeunes filles gardaient les yeux fixés sur la porte. Le professeur Macgonagall pouvait revenir à n'importe qu'elle moment.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière elles. Se retournant, les deux amies restèrent bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :

« Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance. »

« Mon cher Frère, N'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? » Répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. « Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ? »

Il venait de remarquer la présence des premières année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Ce sont les nouveaux élèves » Répondit le gros moine en leur souriant. « Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ? »

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence tendis que Samantha lâcha un léger « Ouep » que seule Albanie entendit.

« J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle » Dit le moine. « C'était ma maison dans le temps ».

« Allons-y maintenant » Dit une voix brusque. « La cérémonie va commencer ».

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi » Ordonna le professeur aux élèves.

Se mettant l'une à côté de l'autre, Samantha et Albanie se tenaient la main en guise de soutient face au stress qui montait d'un coup. La file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les premières année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gênées par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Samantha et Albanie levèrent la tête vers un plafond noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

« C'est un plafond magique » Murmura une jeune fille avec d'épais cheveux brun ébouriffés et de grandes dents. « Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ».

« C'est ce livre que j'ai feuilleté à la boutique. » Expliqua Albanie à Samantha qui avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond ; on avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent à nouveau ce qui se passait devant elle lorsque le professeur MacGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveau élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

'' Peut-être qu'on va nous demander d'en sortir un lapin ? '' Pensa Samantha. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout prêt du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eu terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les autre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

« Alors il suffit juste de porter le chapeau ? Et L'autre roux qui sortait qu'il fallait passer des tests ! » Murmura Samantha à Albanie qui ricana.

Le professeur Macgongall s'avança en tenant dans la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir. Parmi les autres étudiants, Albanie vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signe enthousiastes.

« Bones, Susan ! »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

« Boot, Terry ! » Appela le professeur McGonagall.

« SERDAIGLE ! » Cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à aller à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'estrême gauche. Les jumeaux Weasley se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Bizarrement, Albanie et Samantha n'étaient pas si stressé que cela. Enfin, de l'extérieur. Albanie elle, n'avait pas peur de savoir dans quelle maison elle allait aller. Enfin, elle espérait être dans la même maison que Samantha. Celle-ci aussi voulait être dans la même maison que son amie blonde. Elle ne voulait juste pas être dans celle de « l'autre blond fanatique de la glue pour cheveux ».

« Finch-fletchey, Justin ! »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Le Choixpeau prenait parfois le temps de réflexion avant de se décider.

« Granger, Hermione. »

Les deux amies reconnurent la jeune fille qui expliquait un peu plus tôt que le plafond était ensorcelé pour faire croire à un vrai. Celle-ci courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Cria le chapeau.

Ron qui se trouvait à côté d'Albanie et Samantha émit un grognement, leurs arrachant un sourire.

« Geller, Samantha ! » L'appela McGonagall.

Aussitôt, la demoiselle se figea. Elle ne remarqua pas certains des professeurs se stopper de discuter ou autre pour la regarder, surpris de voir une Geller ici. Jetant un regard à Albanie, celle-ci lui serra la main avant que la châtain ne parte s'asseoir sur le tabouret après avoir mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Alors qu'un silence planait, une voix s'éleva, surprenant la demoiselle.

« Tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber de nouveau sur un Geller, ou devrais-je dire, une Geller. »

Samantha savait qu'il faisait référence à son grand père. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle désirait se retrouver dans la même maison que lui, comme pour se rapprocher de l'homme qui aurait dut être son grand père si il n'était pas mord avant et qui lui aurait tout appris du monde magique.

« Je pense qu'il n'y pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps... » Reprit le Choixpeau, tirant la demoiselle de ses pensées. « SERPENTARD ! »

Surprise, mais contente, la jeune fille rejoignit la table des verts et argent, ignorant Malefoy qui la fusillait du regard depuis le groupe d'élève et offrit un petit sourire à Albanie qui le lui rendit, confiante. Alors qu'elle allait prêter attention au reste de la cérémonie, une voix sur sa droite attira son attention. Tournant la tête, elle vit un fantôme aux yeux vides, au visage émacié et aux vêtements maculés de sang au reflets argent. Pas le moins du monde effrayé, la tout fraîche Serpentard sourit au fantôme de sa maison, surprenant ses camarades.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Commença-t-elle poliment.

A la surprise générale, le spectre en fit de même.

« Moi de même, c'est un honneur d'avoir parmi nous une si jolie et polie jeune fille. »

Souriant en rougissant légèrement face au compliment, elle remercia le fantôme avant de revenir sur la cérémonie, interceptant une remarque d'un élève.

« La baron sanglant à été gentil avec une élève ? Tu penses que c'est un coup monté ? » Chuchotait-il à son voisin.

Ce fut au tour de Neville Londubat, celui qui perdait tout le temps sont crapaud, d'être appelé ; il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria : « GRIFFONDOR ! ». Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dit revenir le donner à MacDoufal, Morag sous les éclats de rire.

« Lucie, Albanie. »

Celle-ci, qui avait déjà mis le chapeau sur sa tête, s'assit sur le tabouret, tout en priant pour que cela soit rapide.

« Hein hein ! Je vois. Un choix difficile. Où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Hmm ? »

Alors que le Choixpeau réfléchissait, Albanie jeta un regard vers Samantha qui croisaient les doigts sous la table et lui sourit.

« SERPENTARD ! » Cria le chapeau, soulageant la blonde qui rejoignit Samantha qui la prit dans ses bras.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Samantha siffla en le voyant, arrachant un ricanement à Albanie. Son amie ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria :

« SERPENTARD ! »

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avait été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Samantha Grinça des dents tandis qu'Albanie tentait de la calmer. Ce type lui sortait par les troue de nez. - Elle fut cependant ravie en voyant la tête qu'il tirait, étant assit à droite du Baron Sanglant ; il était loin d'être à l'aise à cette place.

« Harry Potter ! »

A ce nom, Samantha et Albanie revint sur le professeur McGonagall et le reste des élèves qui se mirent à murmurer sur son passage. Après un très long moment, le chapeau cria : « GRYFFONDOR ». Souriant, heureuses pour le jeune garçon qui semblait polie, elles ricanèrent lorsque les jumeaux scandaient : « Potter avec nous, Potter avec nous ! ».

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartirent. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Samantha qui jubilait de découvrir son dortoir fixa son assiette d'or, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle était affamée.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largemet ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire d'avantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

« Bienvenue » Dit-il. « Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Samantha et Albanie se regardèrent sans savoir si il fallait rire ou pas.

« Il n'est pas un peu... timbré du ciboulot ? » Demanda Samantha à Gemma Farley qui était assise en face d'elle et qui était également la préfète de Serpentard.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux amies et sourit. Samantha ne pus s'empêcher de la trouver charmante.

« Il est vrai que Dumbledore est un peu... givré, mais c'est un excellent sorcier. »

Acquiesçant, Samantha et Albanie sourirent en cœur avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux en découvrant la table remplit de toutes sortes de nourritures alors que quelques minutes avant, elle était vide. Dans un nouveau sourire émerveillé, les deux amies commencèrent joyeusement leur repas, parlant de tout et de rien avec ses camarades ou avec le Baron sanglant qui était, à la surprise de beaucoup, très gentil avec Albanie et surtout Samantha, ne cessant de la complimenter. Gemma fut même surprise que les deux jeunes filles n'aient pas encore demander pourquoi les habits du fantôme étaient tâché de sang. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Samantha rougissait une fois de plus sous le compliment du spectre, Albanie se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

« C'est moi ou le Baron Sanglant te fais des avances depuis que tu t'es assise à la table des Serpentard ? »

Hochant la tête, Albanie sourit avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs. Là, elle vit le professeur McGonagall assise au côté du directeur et après un moment elle vit en bout de table le professeur qu'elle et la châtain avait vu au Chaudron Baveur.

« Et, Sam, regarde, c'est le professeur au turban violet. » Déclara Albanie, attirant l'attention de son amie qui se tourna pour le voir parlant avec un autre professeur tout de noir vêtu.

« Ah oui, C'est le professeur Quirrell. Par contre je me demande pourquoi il semble effrayé par le professeur avec qui il parle ? »

Ayant écouté leur conversation, Gemma sourit avant de leur répondre.

« Le professeur est comme ça depuis qu'il a croisé des vampires et des Harpies dans la forêt interdite. En faite, il a même peur de ses propres élèves. » Expliqua la préfète. « Et puis, il est normal qu'il soit effrayé, il parle avec le professeur Snape. »

Se regardant avec Albanie, celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Il fait quoi ce professeur Snape ? » Demanda Albanie.

« C'est le professeur de potion. » Commença Gemma alors que Samantha lâchait un : « Cool ! J'adore les potions. », arrachant un rire à la préfète. « C'est aussi notre directeur de maison. »

« Directeur de maison ? » Questionna Albanie avec intérêt.

« Chaque maison à son directeur de maison. Gryffondor à pour directeur le professeur McGonagall, la professeure de métamorphose et la directrice adjointe. Poufsouffle à pour directeur la professeure de botanique, Madame Chourave. Serdaigle eux ont le professeur Flitwick, le professeur de sortilège. Et enfin, nous nous avons le professeur Snape, le professeur de Potion. »

Une fois les explications terminés, Albanie reprit son repas tout en discutant avec un peu tout le monde tandis que Samantha se tourna vers la table des professeur pour voir le maître des potions la fixer intensément. Souriant timidement, elle détourna le regard après un moment pour reprendre, elle aussi, son repas.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparut, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. »

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaite faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contacte avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Samantha et Albanie se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. On ne peux pas dire que cela soit très rassurant de se dire que l'on peux mourir en allant dans une partir du château. Revenant sur le directeur lorsque celui-ci reprit, Samantha manqua d'exploser de rire, se contentant de pouffer en entendant ce qu'il eu à dire.

« Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! » S'écria Dumbledore.

Les deux amies remarquèrent que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à l'extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

« Il est pas sérieux ?! » S'exclama Albanie alors que Samantha était partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré » Dit Dumbledore. « Allons-y ! »

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes_

 _Oblige-nous à étudier_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Samantha et Albanie finirent en fou rire contagieux, ayant fait les idiotes tout le long de la chanson. C'est pourquoi la plupart des Serpentard riaient une fois terminé. Même le Baron avait un fin sourire.

« Ah, la musique » Dit Dumbledore en s'essuyant les yeux. « Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »

Alors que les deux amies continuaient de rire plus calmement, la préfète, Gemma Fraley conduit les premières année dans le dortoir des Serpentard tout en récitant un discours qu'elle semblait avoir apprit et répété plusieurs fois.

« Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis la préfète Gemma Farley et je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir à SERPENTARD. L'emblème des Serpentard est le serpent. C'est la plus sage de toutes les créatures. Nos couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Notre salle commune se trouve derrière une porte secrète, au fond des cachots. Comme vous le découvrirais bientôt, ses fenêtres donnent sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. On aperçoit souvent, à travers les vitres, un calmar géant qui nage langoureusement. D'autres créatures, plus fascinantes encore, font aussi une petite apparition de temps en temps. Nous apprécions que notre repaire ressemble à une mystérieuse épave gisant au fond de l'océan. Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir à propos de Serpentard et certaines choses que vous devez oublier. Chassons d'abord quelques mythes ! Vous avez peut-être entendu de drôles de rumeurs circuler sur les Serpentard. On dit que nous pratiquons tous la magie noire, que nous ne parlons qu'à ceux dont l'arrière-grand-père était un célèbre sorcier ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Hé bien, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent ceux des autres maisons ! Certes, je ne nie pas le fait que nous ayons formé au cours des ans plusieurs grands experts en magie noire, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls : les trois autres maisons aussi ! La seule différence, c'est que eux refusent de l'admettre. Il est aussi vrai que, jadis, la tradition voulait que nous n'acceptions que des élèves issus des plus grandes lignées de sorciers et de sorcières. Mais, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de Serpentard ont au moins un parent Moldu. Je vais vous confier quelque chose dont ceux des autres maisons n'aiment pas beaucoup parler : Merlin était un Serpentard. Hé oui, le grand Merlin, le plus célèbre sorcier de tous les temps, a étudié dans notre maison ! C'est ici qu'il a tout appris. Souhaitez-vous suivre son illustre exemple ? Ou préférez-vous plutôt étudier sur le vieux bureau d'Eglantine Puffett, cette ancienne Poufsouffle rendue célèbre par son invention de l'éponge auto-moussante ? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mais inutile de nous attarder sur ce que nous ne sommes pas. Parlons plutôt de ce que nous sommes : la maison la plus géniale et la plus provocatrice de Poudlard. Ici, quand on joue à quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour gagner. L'honneur et les traditions des Serpentard sont des valeurs qui nous tiennent à cœur. Nous imposons aussi le respect à tous nos camarades de classe. Il est vrai qu'à cause de notre réputation de sinistre mémoire, ce respect est parfois teinté de peur. Mais vous savais quoi ? Le fait d'être perçu par les autres comme des provocateurs et des roublards présente quelques avantages qui peuvent parfois être très drôles ! Amuse-toi, par exemple, à faire croire aux autres élèves que tu as accès à une immense collection de sortilèges et tu verras vite que plus personne n'osera te voler ta trousse ! Mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais au fond. Nous ressemblons à notre emblème, le serpent : nous sommes sinueux, puissants et souvent incompris. À Serpentard, par exemple, tout le monde se serre les coudes coûte que coûte, ce qui est loin d'être le cas à Serdaigle. Non seulement les Serdaigle sont les plus gros bûcheurs qu'on n'ait jamais vus, mais, en plus, ils se livrent tous une guerre sans merci pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Ici, c'est différent: les Serpentard sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Les couloirs de Poudlard renferment bien des surprises pour les timorés, mais, grâce à la protection des Serpents dont vous bénéficiez, vous pourrais vous promener sans crainte dans toute l'école. Quand vous devenez un serpent, vous faites partie des nôtres. Vous faites partie de l'élite. Savais-vous ce que recherchait le grand Salazar Serpentard quand il choisissait ses élèves préférés ? Les graines de la grandeur. Le Choixpeau vous as envoyé ici car vous avez le potentiel d'être grand, au sens le plus noble du terme. Vous remarquerais sans doute une ou deux personnes dans notre salle commune qui ne semblent pas correspondre à cette définition, mais évitez de vous poser trop de questions sur elles. Si le Choixpeau les a envoyées chez nous, c'est parce qu'il a décelé une pointe de grandeur chez elles aussi. Surtout n'oubliez jamais ça. À propos de grandeur ou devrais-je plutôt dire « d'absence de grandeur », je me rends compte que je ne vous ais pas encore parlé des Gryffondor... Beaucoup de gens disent que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sont en fait les faces opposées d'une même pièce de monnaie. Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que les Gryffondor ne sont que de pâles copies des Serpentard ! Ceci dit, on dit aussi que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor appréciaient tous les deux le même type d'élèves, alors peut-être sommes-nous finalement bien plus semblables que nous ne voulons le croire... Mais cela ne veut tout de même pas dire que nous sommes copains. Bien au contraire ! Les Gryffondor adorent nous battre... et nous le leur rendons bien ! Voici quelques autres petites choses qui vous seront sans doute bonnes à savoir : le Baron Sanglant est le fantôme des Serpentard. Essayez de vous en faire un ami : il acceptera peut-être d'effrayer certains élèves pour vous rendre service. Par contre, ne lui demandez jamais pourquoi ses vêtements sont tachés de sang : il déteste qu'on lui pose cette question. Vous devez aussi savoir que le mot de passe de notre salle commune change tous les quinze jours. Vérifiez donc régulièrement notre tableau d'informations. Ne faites jamais entrer un élève d'une autre maison dans notre salle commune et ne révélez jamais notre mot de passe. Aucun étranger n'y est entré depuis plus de sept siècles. Voilà, je crois bien vous avoir tout dit. Je suis sûr que nos dortoirs vous plairont : nous avons le privilège de dormir dans de très vieux lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et nos dessus de lit sont brodés d'argent. Nos murs sont ornés de tapisseries médiévales qui retracent les exploits d'illustres Serpentard. De lourdes lanternes d'argent pendent du plafond. Vous y dormirais bien : la nuit, le clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres est très relaxant. »

Alors que la préfète terminait sont discours, Samantha et Albanie, comme la plupart des autres premières année, s'émerveillaient des lieux. La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées ; on y trouvait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouvant sous le lac de Poudlard, de ce fait elle était constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci. Les dortoir, eux, étaient comme l'avait décrit Gemma. Au mot prêt.

* * *

 ** _Reviews ?_ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Oui ! Enfin ! Le chapitre quatre ! Hihi ! Le chapitre quatre ~ C'est le chapitre quatre ~**

 _Ne faites pas attention, elle jubile car un certains personnage apparaît dans ce chapitre._

 _Bon... Bah elle est repartit dans ses délires. Donc, je m'excuse pour les fautes, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce matin, en se levant, Samantha était dans un état de joie intense. Elle qui, d'habitude était du genre grognon voir invivable le matin, se trouvait être, en cette douce matinée, joyeuse et « calme ». Se redressant dans son lit, elle leva les bras le plus haut possible et tout en gémissant doucement, elle fit se détendre et se réveiller ses petits muscle de jeune adolescente. Tournant sa tête, elle ricana silencieusement en découvrant son amie Albanie qui, elle, n'avait pas changé de d'habitude, les réveils, ce n'était pas pour elle. Vraiment pas. Malheureusement pour la blonde, Samantha état d'humeur taquine.

« Bien dormie ? » Demanda-t-elle joyeusement à Albanie qui tourna la tête en sa direction pour lu répondre mais sursauta en mettant une main sur sa poitrine en voyant son amie juste à côté d'elle, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. La fusillant donc du regard, Albanie, pour se venger, mis sa main sur son visage et la poussa. N'ayant pas beaucoup de place et étant au bord, Samantha perdit l'équilibre et tomba du lit, arrachant un petit rire à son amie blonde.

« Sympa Banie. T'es au courant que ça fait mal ? » Déclara Samantha en se redressant, massant les partie douloureuse de son corps suite à la chute.

« Bien fait. »

Se levant à son tour, les deux amies partirent à la douche avant d'enfiler leurs uniforme de Serpentard et qui faisait toujours sourire Samantha. Albanie, elle, était encore trop proche du réveil pour sentir la joie du premier jour dans l'école de magie. Alors qu'elle sortait des dortoirs pour aller dans la salle commune, la porte de celle des arçons s'ouvrit au même moment sur Drago Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, arrachant une grimace à la châtain qui préféra les ignorer. Surtout qu'Albanie la poussait vers la sortie, ne souhaitant pas de bagarre de si bon matin. Elle allait faire une meurtre sinon. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur le blond.

« Tiens, les deux sang de bourbe ! » S'exclama-t-il, arrachant un rire à ses deux toutous.

Aussitôt la colère monta en Samantha qui fit volte-face, retenu avec difficulté par Albanie qui souhaitait manger.

« Je vais le tuer. » Gronda-t-elle.

Il faut dire que Samantha ne supportait pas l'insulte. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. La veille, elle avait entendu le Serpentard les appeler ainsi, mais ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire, elle avait demandé à la première personne qu'elle eu croisé, soit, le Baron Sanglant. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs paru très surpris et Samantha su, que si il n'était pas déjà mort, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque. Bien qu'après, il n'y eu que la colère sur son visage. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albanie laissait passer.

« Banie ! » S'exclama Samantha en se tournant vers elle, lui faisant comprendre d'arrêter de la retenir de lui en mettre une.

« Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Soupira Albanie en essayant toujours de l'emmener à l'extérieur de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que cela veux dire ? »

« Non ! Merci je sais, mais je veux pas que tu ais des ennuies à cause d'un petit abrutit ayant le Q.I d'un pot de fleur ! Donc maintenant tu viens avec moi prendre ton petit déjeuner. »

Résignée, Samantha sortie avec son amie de la salle, non sans avoir offert à Malefoy un jolie doigt d'honneur sous son regard surpris d'avoir ainsi était insulté de la sorte. Dans les couloirs du château, Samantha et Albanie ne purent s'empêcher de ralentir pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle où se déroulerait les cours de potions avec le professeur Snape, celle-ci étant visiblement ouverte. Malheureusement, elles ne purent voir plus longtemps, le professeur s'étant posté devant la porte, regardant les jeunes Serpentard de son regard sombre et froid. Se redressant, Samantha offrit un sourire polie. En guise de réponse, son directeur de maison lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Sympa. » Dit-elle avant de repartir pour la Grande Salle avec Albanie qui peu à peu se sortait de la brume intense.

Une fois dans la grande salle, les deux jeunes filles mangèrent tranquillement avant partir à la recherche de leur salle de cours. Alors qu'elle allait tourner pour prendre l'un des très nombreux escaliers qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête, Samantha fut victime d'un croche patte qui l'a fit tomber sur les fesses, sous les yeux surpris d'Albanie.

« Tu sais plus marcher ? » Ricana-t-elle, se recevant un regard noir de la part de la concerné qui se relevait en se massant l'arrière train.

Soudain, un rire s'éleva, surprenant les deux jeunes filles avant qu'un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes en tailleurs et se tenait le ventre sous son fou rire.

Albanie regardait l'homme sans trop quoi faire ou dire alors que Samantha lui jetait un regard des plus noir.

« Enflure. » Siffla-t-elle avant qu'Albanie ne demande qui il était.

Alors que l'individu allait répondre, il se tut en se tendant. A la place, ce fut le Baron Sanglant qui répondit, celui-ci venant d'apparaître aux côtés de Samantha qui se massait encore les fesses.

« Peeves, un esprit frappeur qui va se dépêcher de disparaître avant que je m'en charge. »

Aussitôt l'esprit disparut. Puis, le fantôme se tourna vers Samantha qui grimaçait, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Ce Peeves venait de gâchait sa bonne humeur.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, l'air inquiet.

« Oui, merci. » Répondit Samantha avant de récupérer ses affaires tomber par terre sous la chute.

Saluant le fantôme qui en fit de même, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée. Métamorphose. Samantha et Albanie écoutaient, fasciné lorsque leur professeur changea son bureau en cochon avant de le refaire devenir comme avant. Celle-ci était un poil stricte et sévère, mais c'était malgré tout une bonne professeure ce qui plus aux demoiselles.

Ce qui fit encore plus plaisir à Samantha, fut le cours suivant, Potion en commun avec les Gryffondor. Assise sur dans la salle, dans les cachots où il faisait plus sombre et froid, Samantha s'assit au deuxième rang, à côté d'Harry qui était lui-même assit à côté d'Hermione. En le voyant, les deux amies sourirent au garçon qui les salua à son tour juste avant que le professeur n'arrive. Alors que Samantha sentait qu'elle allait beaucoup aimer ce professeur, son opinion tomba bien vite à l'eau.

Sanpe commença à faire l'appel et lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom d'Harry, il marqua une petite pause.

« Ah oui » Dit-il. « Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité. »

Samantha qui jusque là avait un petit sourire grimaça en se jetant un regard noir à Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanaient derrière leurs mains. La châtain se pencha discrètement vers Albanie.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je vais pas l'aimer ce prof'. » Chuchota-t-elle sans se faire prendre.

Le maître des potions termina de faire l'appelle et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux gras qui lui retombaient sur les épaules.

« Vous êtes ici pour pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. » Dit-il.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevé qu'une murmure mais parfaitement audible. Il était évidant qu'il savait maintenir l'ordre et le silence dans la classe.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant s'échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... » Reprit-il. « Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Cette entrée en matière fut suivit d'un long silence. Samantha se tourna vers Albanie, l'air de dire : « Non mais il est sérieux ?! Des bandes de cornichons ? ».

« Potter ! » Dit soudain Snape. « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Samantha fronça les sourcils et vit qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était contrairement à Hermione qui avait aussitôt levé la main, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur » Répondit Harry.

Snape eu un rictus méprisant qui fut copier collé sur le visage de Samantha qui le dirigeait en direction de son professeur de potion.

« Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie » Dit-il en ignorant la main levée d'Hermione qui semblait vouloir s'étirer vers le ciel. « Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demande de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Encore une fois, Harry ne savait pas et Hermione semblait à deux doigts de toucher le plafond. Samantha entendit un souffle et se retint de grogner en voyant les trois nigauds secoués d'un fou rire.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur » Répondit une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Vous n'alliez tout de même pas prendre la peine d'ouvrir vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Samantha serrait les dents, aidé par Banie qui lui serrait la main pour ne pas que son amie craque. Il est vrai qu'elle non plus n'appréciez pas le comportement du professeur. Il ne pouvait exiger d'eux qu'ils aient retenu tout ce que contenait le manuel intitulé _Mille herbes et champignons magiques._ Snape ignorait toujours Hermione.

« Potter » Reprit-il à nouveaux. « Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Cette fois Hermione se leva toujours en levant la main. Cela aurait sûrement fait rire Samantha et Albanie si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Encore une fois, Harry répondit qu'il ne savait pas tout en faisant remarquer que sa camarade, elle , connaissait visiblement les réponses ce qui ne plu guère au professeur de potion, et alors qu'il venait se poster devant Harry tout en ordonnant froidement à Hermione de s'asseoir, Samantha se tourna vers Albanie qui fronça les sourcils l'air de dire : « Tu vas quand même pas parler alors qu'il est juste devant et t'entendra même si tu chuchote ?! »

« C'est plutôt lui le cornichon. S'acharner sur un élève qui n'a rien demandé. »

Bien qu'ayant chuchoté, Snape tourna lentement la tête vers Samantha qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, attendant sa réaction. Oh bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, mais bon, que voulez vous. Elle préférer prendre plutôt que Harry, lui qui n'a rien fait. Mon dieu. Les potions, s'étaient bien. Mais leur maître n'allait pas lui revenir.

Puis, dans un mouvement de robe, il se posta devant Samantha qui soutint son regard, son visage n'expriment rien d'autre que de la pur indifférence. Il prit un tabouret et s'y assit, posant ses bras sur le bureau en plongeant ses orbes noirs dans ceux noisettes de la demoiselle. Pendant un moment, le silence régna, avant que la voix froide du professeur ne s'élève.

« Avez-vous un problème, Mademoiselle Geller ? » Demanda-t-il sans la lâcher du regard sous le ricanement de Malefoy qui se reçus un regard des plus noir par Albanie, ce que le professeur de potion avait l'habitude de lancer.

« Aucun. » Répondit-elle calmement.

La plupart des élèves n'osaient esquisser le moindre mouvement tant la tension était palpable entre le directeur des Serpentard et la jeune châtain. Certains Gryffondor avaient cependant un sourire aux lèvres, heureux que, pour une fois, ce soit un Serpentard qui en prenne plein la gueule.

« Donc, vous n'aurez aucun problème à répondre aux questions que je viens de poser à Monsieur Potter ? »

La question était plus un ordre. Samantha savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire, elle fit comprendre à Snape qu'il pouvait commencer ses questions. Ce qu'il fit bien vite.

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

« Une somnifère puissant aussi appelé la Goutte du Mort vivant » Répondit sûr d'elle Samantha sous le regard de ses camarades Serpentard qui souriait et Gryffondor qui grimaçaient.

« Où iriez si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? » Continua-t-il sans rien laisser paraître.

« Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Cela servant d'antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quand au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante aussi appelés aconit. » Répondit-elle, faisant soupirer, voir souffler, d'agacement, les Gryffondor, et sourire de joie les Serpentard.

Le professeur se redressa avant d'esquisser un mini sourire qui disparut bien vite.

« Quinze points pour Serpentard. » Déclara Snape, arrachant des exclamations de joie silencieuse aux élèves de sa maison. « Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ? »

Les élèves obéir alors que Samantha sourit de concert avec Albanie qui semblait finalement heureuse que son amie soit intervenu au risque de perdre des points. Puis, Samantha se tourna vers Harry qui lui sourit pour la remercier. Enfin, jusqu'à se que la voix du maître des potions ne s'élève de nouveau.

« Sachez, Gryffondor, que grâce à l'insolence de votre camarade, vous perdez un point. »

Harry fit les gros yeux alors qu'Albanie et Samantha fusillaient le professeur du regard. Par la suite, il répartit les élèves par groupe de deux. Samantha se retrouva avec Albanie, pour sa plus grande joie, et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait à travers les rangs, sa longue cape noir flottant derrière lui. Par moment, il se stoppait devant certains groupe comme celui d'Harry et Ron, ou de Samantha et Albanie qui le fusillaient du regard sans discrétion. Bizarrement ou par chance, il ne disait rien et repartait. Seul Malefoy était tranquille.

Alors qu'Albanie se penchait sur le livre pour regarder ce qu'il fallait faire après avoir laissé infuser, Samantha prit quatre limace à cornes sous son regard aurifié et les mit dans le chaudron. Puis, elle prit deux épines de porc-épic mais fut arrêté par Albanie.

« Qu'est-ce tu fou ?! » S'étrangla-t-elle lorsque un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur le bras et les jambes.

« Imbécile ! »Fronda Snape en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion rependue sur le sol. « J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu. »

Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie » Ordonna Snape à Seamus.

Puis, il se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui avait préparé leur potion à côté de Neville. Samantha et Albanie sentait les reproches arriver et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor. »

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, Albanie et Samantha furent plus rapide à la surprise général.

« Mais il vous a fait quoi Harry pour que vous, vous acharniez sur lui ? » Commença Samantha en tapant de ses mains sur son bureau.

« C'est vrai, il n'a rien fait. C'est dégueulasse de faire ce que vous faites. Vous êtes peut-être un excellent maître des potions, mais en tant que professeur, ça laisse à désirer. Si vous enlever des points à Harry, pourquoi ne pas en enlever à Malefoy qui ne cesse de ricaner depuis le début du cours ? » Termina Albanie.

« C'est du favoritisme et de l'acharnement ! » Firent-elles d'une même voix.

Un silence de plomb régnait désormais, sous les regard médusés de la classe. Alors qu'il ignora Albanie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, sachant que c'est elle qui avait été la plus isolante des deux, la professeur des potions sur posta devant Samantha qui avait envie de lui hurler dessus tous le bien qu'elle pensait de lui.

« Vous aurez une heure de retenu, avec moi, ce soir, Mademoiselle Geller, pour votre insolence. »

Alors qu'Albanie allait répliquer, Samantha mit sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit, tout en fusillant son professeur du regard.

« Si cela peux vous faire plaisir. »

* * *

 _ **Reviews ?** ... Reika ? _**Hm ?** _Tu baves._


	6. Chapter 5

**Maître des potions ~ Hihi. Mon maître des potions...** _Reika, tu arrêtes._ **Pourquoi ?** _D'un, t'es gonflante, de deux, tu vas spoiler et de trois, on est censé faire la présentation Ensemble._ *** souffle ***

 _ **ET Oui, un cinquième chapitre de pondu ! Un de plus pour vous faire avancer dans cette aventure.**_

 _ **On s'excuse pour les fautes et nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Samantha ne put s'empêcher de passer une dernière fois sa main sur sa robe de sorcière pour en enlever les plies.

Elle était en ce moment, figé devant la porte menant à la salle de classe du professeur Snape. Il était dix neuf heure et elle avait reçus l'instruction de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le dîner. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait là, en ce moment. Durant toute la journée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de ce poser des questions. Pourquoi le maître des potions est-il aussi méchant ? Pourquoi s'en prend-il au Gryffondor ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur Harry qui, au passage, n'a absolument rien fait et surtout, pourquoi le professeur de potion semble passer outre l'insolence et les petits écart d'Albanie ? Pas que cela l'énerve car elle fut la seule à prendre une heure de colle, non, loin de là. Elle était même heureuse qu'Albanie n'en ait pas. Des deux, c'est elle la plus calme et la plus sage bien qu'elle aussi, sache se faire entendre quand il le faut.

Elle avait tellement la tête ailleurs, qu'elle ne fut même pas effrayer d'être en hauteur sur un balai lors du cours de vole avec le professeur Bibine. A vrai dire, c'est comme si c'était quelque chose de normale pour elle. Pourtant, dieu s'est qu'elle a horreur du vide. Et pourtant, elle était excellente sur un balai. Bon, certainement pas comme Harry qui a fini dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur, mais tout de même. Albanie aussi se débrouillait bien sur un balai, au point de réussir à faire tomer Malefoy du sien. Il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était bien fendu la poire à ce moment là.

Soufflant une dernière, ne souhaitant faire le plaisir à Snape de lui montrer qu'en vérité, elle n'était pas rassurée, Samantha leva sa main et donna trois coups distinct contre la porte de la salle dans les cachot, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave et froide de son directeur de maison ne s'élève jusqu'à ses oreilles, lui donnant la permission d'entrer dans la pièce. Poussant donc la porte, elle entra dans la salle et referma derrière elle avant de venir se poster devant le bureau de l'adulte vêtu de noir, ne laissant rien transparaître sur son visage. En tout cas, du mieux qu'elle put.

Durant de longues secondes, le professeur ne leva pas ses yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait. La plupart recevant un « 0 » D'office à la moindre petite erreur. Et bien. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire ne serait-ce qu'une faute d'orthographe lors de ses contrôles de potions se dit-elle avant que la voix du plus vieux ne manque de la faire sursauter.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour aller vous installer ? » Dit-il en montrant de sa plume l'une des tables avec posé dessus, une feuille et de quoi écrire. « Vous avez l'heure. »

'' Si vous ne me le dites pas, je ne peux pas savoir '' Pensa Samantha mais se retenant de la dire à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Elle était peut-être grande gueule mais pas suicidaire.

Alors, dans un geste léger, Samantha fit demi-tour avant de s'avancer vers le bureau. S'y asseyant, elle ne prêta aucune attention au professeur et commença son devoir. La plupart des questions se trouvaient être sur des ingrédients composant tel ou tel potion, sur ce qu'était tel ou tel chose, ou bien même des chose plus poussé comme : « Quel est la huitième étape dans la préparation de La Potion d'Enflure ? ». Il avait aussi des questions pour savoir à quoi servait tel ou tel potion. La plupart des questions n'avaient pas été apprises en classe, ce qui désavantageait. Samantha répondit donc du mieux qu'elle put.

Alors que la demoiselle était entrain de répondre en essayant de gratter le plus de point possible, elle ne remarqua et ne vit encore moins le professeur Snape qui avait cessé de corriger ses copies de sixième année et qui s'était levé pour venir se poster aux côtés de la demoiselle. Celui-ci, assit sur la chaise voisine de la demoiselle regardait tantôt la copie avec surprise – toutes les questions auxquelles elle avait répondu était juste, tantôt son élève, la détaillant avec un masque d'indifférence sur le visage. En cet instant, seul ses yeux pouvaient le tromper dans ses émotions. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle termina de répondre au questionnaire après une demi heure qu'elle releva la tête avant de sursauter en découvrant son professeur assit à côté d'elle.

Essayant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur sous la surprise par sa main sur sa poitrine, Samantha fusilla son professeur pour cela avant de se reprendre et de froncer les sourcils. Posant ses yeux noisettes sur la silhouette de son professeur, elle le détailla à son tour, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Un problème, Mademoiselle ? » Déclara Snape, sortant la jeune Serpentard de sa contemplation.

Rougissant en se rendant qu'elle venait de relooker de la tête aux pieds son directeur de maison, Samantha attrapa sa copie avant de la tendre à son professeur de potion sans le regarder. Celui-ci releva un sourcil avant de prendre la copie. Puis, d'un geste de la main – ou de la baguette, elle ne savait trop, la plume dont il se servait un peu plus tôt pour corriger les copies s'envola jusqu'à atterrir dans sa main. Sans attendre, il mit une note sur la feuille que Samantha ne vit pas, avant de renvoyer la plume sur son bureau. Sans bouger de sa place, le professeur Snape garda la copie, sans dévoiler la note, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous connaissez mademoiselle Lucie depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment, surprenant Samantha qui se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh, oui ? » Répondit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi il voulait savoir.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, il semblerait que Snape s'intéresse à Albanie sans qu'elle ne sache dans qu'elle sens. En attendant, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Certainement pas.

« Développer » Ordonna-t-il sans bouger de sa place.

Samantha fut tentée de lui répondre de se mêler de ses fesses, mais après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à dire depuis combien de temps Albanie et elle se connaissaient, non ?

« On a grandit ensemble. Pourquoi ? »

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole, ses traits tirés lui donnant un air menaçant.

« Pourquoi prendre la défense de ce Gryffondor ? »

Samantha parut surprise du changement de conversation.

« Harry est gentil, c'est un... ami si je puis dire. Et je ne tolère pas que l'on s'en prenne à un ami. Ensuite il ne vous a rien fait. Et puis, cette guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est stupide. Bien que je soit surprise de votre caractère. Je vous imaginez autrement. » Répondit en toute sincérité Samantha.

Snape releva un sourcil, montrant à la demoiselle à la fois sa surprise et son interrogation quand à la fin de sa réponse.

« Je ne vous imaginez pas dans le rôle du vieux con prêt à tous pour faire gagner à sa maison la coupe » Répondit sans mâcher ses mots Samantha, surprenant un peu plus le professeur de potion qui, bizarrement – ou heureusement, ne dit rien.

Après un moment, le professeur se leva de la chaise, pour se diriger vers son bureau.

« Simple curiosité » Dit-il en référence à la question de Samantha pour savoir pourquoi il demandait si elle et son amie blonde se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Bien que peu convaincu, Samantha accepta l'excuse de son professeur. Alors qu'elle allait s'affaler un peu plus sur sa chaise, un bras appartenant à son directeur de maison lui tendit sa copie corrigée alors que la voix de Snape s'élevait dans les airs.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Tachez d'être plus calme la prochaine fois. Et plus polie. » Déclara-t-il avant de retourner derrière son bureau.

Prenant la copie, la châtain se leva avant de se diriger vers la sortie tout en découvrant sa note avec surprise. Seize ! Se figeant, une main sur la poignée de la salle de classe, Samantha sourit avant de se tourner une dernière fois en direction du maître des potions.

« Vous devriez essayer de sourire, ça vous irez bien. »

Puis sans attendre, elle sortie pour retourner dans son dortoir.

Assit derrière son bureau, Snape fixa durant un long moment la porte de sa salle de cours par laquelle venait de disparaître son élève et – si un élève aurait été présent, il aurait couru à l'infirmerie pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas manger ou inhaler quelque chose d'hallucinogène, l'adulte laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire doux et sincère, libérant également un petit ricanement.

« Vous ressemblais décidément à votre grand-père, Miss Geller. »

* * *

 _ **Reviews pour ce chapitre COURT ? - oui on sait c'est pas bien.**_


End file.
